chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Quacklin
These are the adventures of Quacklin the Duck and his best friend Akimbo the Hedgehog. As they travel through the QtinqSpirits Universe, taking on missions, and learning the secerts to Quacklin's Chaos Body. First Story Birth of the Duck Characters: Eclipse Nitewing, Almanac Wing, Luna Nite, Dalru Bezel Almanac Wing and Luna Nite are both expecting a child, a child of a demon and a guardian. Keeping it a secret from the other demons and high generals, Luna has remained inside her tribe. 2 thousand years before the start of the series. Almanac Wing: "This is truly a frightening experience, more for her than me." Demon Warrior: "Master Wing, Lord Bezel is here." Almanac Wing: "Dammit. What could he possibly want at a time like this?" -Leaves his hut and watches as a group of tribal warriors descend from the sky along with an ominous being.- Tribal Warrior: "I present to you, Lord Bezel." Lord Bezel: "My, have you grown. Almanac. A demon guarding the tribe of Guardians. It intrigues me." Almanac Wing: "So you came to find out why, Ancestor." -Crossing his arms.- Lord Bezel: "i sense love, my dear child. A power easily released an mastered by a woman." Tribe Chief: -Appears.- "Why is their a Demon Lord in my tribe?! Lord Bezel: "Ive simply come to see one of my descendants. If youve noticed, his power has tripled. Its quite impressive, it started growing about a week an kept growing until it tripled. Im assuming it stabilized." Almanac Wing: "A monster ive never seen attacked the tribe, its power was far greater than mine, i fought it for 6 days." -Showing his new scar across his chest.- Lord Bezel: "You have a scar! Its not possible! - Rushing over an touching it.- Tribe Chief: "You demons, can survive extremely fatal wounds, i do not know how you do it. During the war, it was nearly impossible to slay one of you damn things." -Touching the halt of his Deus Mace.- Lord Bezel: "You killed so many demons in that war. But you creatures survived deadly wounds as well." -Touching the blade of his Deus Blade.- "Enough about the war. What kind of monster did you face, Almanac?" Almanac Wing: "My power grew as i fought it. I couldnt kill it, so i trapped it. And The Tribesmen captured it." Tribe Chief: "His power barely increased enough to stop the monster." Lord Bezel: "Show me this creature." -His eyes glowed displaying is frightening desires.- Tribe Chief: "No, it belongs to us." -Tribe Warriors appear.- Lord Bezel: "Very well, my dear child, please accompany me on my way out." Alamanac Wing: "Lets go." -Following his Ancestor out of the tribe.- Lord Bezel: -Once outside of the tribe, the demon warriors appear behind their lord.- "You know why they wont let me see the creature." Almanac Wing: "Yes, it can hurt us, in ways they cannot without magic." Lord Bezel: "Show me the creature." Almanac Wing: -Raises his hands.- "Behold my Lord, the monster." -A giant Gargoyle appeared in red smoke.- Lord Bezel: "I havent seen a Gargoyle in years. Its strength is incredible." Almanac Wing: "There is away to kill it, isnt there.?" Lord Bezel: "Yes. But it cant be shown, it has to be obtained." Almanac Wing: "How do i obtain this power?" Lord Bezel: "Come to my castle in two days." Almanac Wing: "What do you want in exchange?" Lord Bezel: "It will come in time." -He leaves with his Demon Warriors.- -Back at in the tribe.- Luna Nite: "You cannot leave!" Almanac Wing: "If another monster attacks, there is little chance ill be able to stop it. their base power is greater than mine!" Luna Nite: "Your full power still exceeds theirs." Almanac Wing: "Cant you feel it. My power didnt stabilize after fighting that thing. The limiter broke, an i cant muster up any power. Something is wrong." Luna Nite: "I was hoping that was because of the baby is on his way." Almanac Wing: "I think Bezel knows." Luna Nite: "He cant know whose love it was." Almanac Wing: "Ive arranged with the Tribe Chief to have the greatest warriors he has to guard you while im gone.: Luna Nite: "Im afraid something will happen to you. He didnt know you were living in the Guardian Tribe, i could sense his rage." Almanac Wing: "If i dont go, something will happen to you. So i must." Luna Nite: "Hurry back, my love." -They kiss.- -Almanac Wing Begins the day long journey to his Ancestors Castle.- -The very moment Alamanc steps into the barrier that separates the dark monsters world from the divine vision, he is cut off from all sensation of the divine vision.- -During that very moment. The baby inside of Luna is giving the breath of life!- The White Chaos Dragon's Crystal Heart Characters: QuacklinTD/ Super QuacklinTD, AkimboTH/ Dark AkimboTH, NatalieTH, ApalloTH/ Earth Form/ Wind Form/ Solar Form, and The White Chaos Dragon For now the White Chaos Dragon After suffering a bloody defeat, both Quacklin and Akimbo lay motionless, appalled at their failure. Natalie's left fighting against the White Chaos Dragon that both Super Quacklin and Dark Akimbo could not defeat. With Natalie's life in great danger, Quacklin regains consciousness. "Hey- Akimbo- get up." Akimbo regains consciousness too, realizing he is in a puddle of his own blood. "You get up-" "I'm working on it." Quacklin struggles to move his severely damaged body and is unable to. Natalie is prevented from healing any of them because the White Chaos Dragon is between her and the guys. The Dragon inflicted a decent amount of damage to Natalie, only infuriating a weakened Quacklin. "Natalie, get away or you'll be killed!" "I have to heal you both, this mission is really important!" "I dont give a damn about the mission, get out of here!" Natalie takes some more damage. "Quacklin?" "What?" "Im unable to use any chaos energy!" "Noo! Natalie you get the hell outta there, leave before he kills you!" Apallo: -on his nimbus cloud- WDragon: -charges his Chaos Breath- Quacklin: "Natalie!" Apallo: -sees it at a distance and flies towards it- Natalie: -Runs toward her discarded Guardian Hammer- (which is far away) Apallo: -jumps off the cloud and dives down pulling out his element disk and changes into Earth form- "EARTH!" -apallo then changes into a Rock fist and slams on the dragon's head- Akimbo: Yells, "Dammit!" Apallo: did I over do it? WDragon: -Chaos Breath is diverted- Apallo: -leaps off- Natalie: -grabs her hammer- "Hey!" Apallo: ? WDragon: -sits up, with his claws in the air- Apallo: "Hey. was that thing your pet?" -not paying attention- WDragon: -bear hugs the new comer- Quacklin: "No!" Apallo: -turns around- ???? Akimbo: "What happened?" -cant turn his head to see- WDragon: -breathes on Apallo as it begans to charge its Chaos Breath- Natalie: -starts healing Quacklin with her Guardian Hammer, ignoring the dragon- Apallo: -looks up and just does a small uppercut on it's snout- WDragon: -the Chaos Breath blasts out of his nostrils in two different directions- Natalie: -finishes healing Quacklin- Quacklin: stands up "hurry and heal Akimbo" Apallo: your a big guy arent ya? Natalie: -finishes healing akimbo- WDragon: -flies up into the air- "Roar" -its crystal heart shines with chaos energy- Apallo: -taunting it- Apallo: -changes out and into his wind form and boosts himself towards the Crystal- Natalie: "hey be care that thing stopped 2 super forms!" Apallo: -ignores her and rams into the heart- WDragon: -wraps its arms around Apallo, the crystal heart fires its white chaos energy into him- Quacklin: "This is the Synthesis Fusion Technique, i convert my Chaos energy into a Constructive Synthesis aura, Akimbo enters it and it breaks him down. Then i enter it, and breaks me down." Apallo: -Takes the blast.- Natalie: -closes her eyes and covers her face- Synthesis Fusion Characters: QuacklinTD/ Super QuacklinTD, AkimboTH/ Dark AkimboTH, NatalieTH, ApalloTH/Solar Form, and The White Chaos Dragon, AkimblinTSW -The green energy take the form of a new being. Using Akimbo as the base a new hedgehog appears.- "We are reconstructed into one being, Akimblin, the Synthesis Warrior." Apallo: "You wanna see a real blast -takes out a Quantum Shard- I'll show you a real blast!" Apallo: -Transforms into his Solar Form- -And from below fires a Omega Shot at the dragon's mouth- WDragon: -the dragon's chaos scales reflect the blast- WDragon: -the reflected blast pushes Apallo into the ocean surrounding the island.- Akimblin: -tilts his head- "He has a lot of power." Apallo: -spindashes in mid air and boosts back up- Akimblin: "Thank you for saving us, now allow me to return the favor." Akimblin: -Ability Assessment, Adaptability Activation- Apallo: "Eh?" Natalie: -limps over to Apallo.- "This is Quacklin and Akimbo's strongest technique. With it they are confident they can break the The White Chaos Dragon's Crystal Heart and give you a piece, after all you did save us." Apallo: "...Alright... But say, Are you single...because I know a guy that could use a strong girl like you." WDragon: -spreads it's wings- -the entire island becomes swallowed by dark storm clouds- Natalie: "Um.." -steps backwards- Akimblin: - "You're immune to projectiles and have a chance to reflect them." Natalie: -faints- Earlier Natalie had stated she could not use any chaos energy, yet she some how healed quacklin and akimbo. She didnt use chaos energy to heal them, she used her own life energy with her damaged body, thus not having any energy to heal her own wounds or sustain her own life. Akimblin: -eyes widen- "No!" -he watches her fall- Apallo: -catches her- "Hey I'll take her to my friend's house." Apallo: "Dont worry about us!" Apallo: -holds her- "Its gonna be ok alright?" Akimblin: -mutters- "i owe you one." -looks back at the dragon- "You will pay, i dont care if i break that heart of yours, you will pay!" Akimblin: -Goes into Beast Mode- -his voice becomes monstrous- "Im going to break you!" -lungs at the dragon as it sends White Lightning bolts down at him, wrecking the island.- Natalie: -the warmth from her body begins fading.- Apallo: -uses the power of his Quantum energy to give her some of his life force- - a chaos depleted Natalie heal 2 super formed team mates on top of being damage, which means once her life started to fade stabilizing it became impossible, but giving her energy recharged her life force but it would only be a temporary fix, Quacklin will not be able to understand that but akimbo will.- Beast Unleashed Characters: NatalieTH, ApalloTH/Solar Form, The White Chaos Dragon, AkimblinTSW, and Dark Magic Being Apallo: -breaks apart some of the shard and sprinkles it in her mouth- "You should have some Quantam energy as back up." Natalie: -her lifeforce is recharged but she doesnt regain consciousness- Beast Akimblin: -absorbs the lightning as it rains down upon him surprising the dragon- Apallo: There...you now hold two powers with in you.... -calls Cloud on his phone and tells him to make a bed ready- WDragon: -Speaks- "How interesting, you can absorb my Raining Plasma, I've never encountered a creature like you before. Tell me, why do you want my heart?" Akimblin: -wings grow out of his back and began glowing with energy- "Flapping Chaos Spikes" -Chaos Control- a strange looking being covered in dark magic appears, the energy is cold. Dark Magic Being: "Hello there, where are you taking that girl?" Apallo: Why do you care? Dark Magic Being: "This girl has something i want, something that belongs to me, to my family." Apallo: "Well she's sick and Im taking her to a friends house." Dark Magic Being: "Sick, i know a thing or two about being sick, i can help, i wont hurt her." Dark Magic Being: "Im very old, ive lived for a very long time, from you i sense a beyond super form that i have never seen before, your energy far exceeds my own. -he turns his head to the endless ocean and casts Chaos Control reverting a section of the water into a time where it was ice- "please, land here." Apallo: -lands there and powers down- Dark Magic Being: -puts his hands above her body- "Chaos Control!" Natalie: -her body disappears- Apallo: WHERE IS SHE? Dark Magic Being: -turns toward you- "She is alive, i need her alive, but she is dying because my foolish false descend. Do you enjoy sleeping child?" Apallo: just bring her back to my friend's place. her body has 2 energies inside of her now Dark Magic Being: -the eye socket area's widen as if surprised- "that special energy that you have?" Apallo: Yes. Dark Magic Being: "Sleep child." -the dark magic being starts to become blurry as his sleep magic surrounds the area.- Apallo: -his inherited light energy surrounds him making a barrier- I wont ask you again. Where is the girl Dark Magic Being: "how interesting, i got what i came for, but know this child, she will not die, not until i take back what belongs to me." -he begins to ascend into the sky.- Apallo: -grips his arm- take me to her then. so i can take her to somewhere to recover Dark Magic Being: "this body is just a magic construct" -the arm becomes intangible and physes through Apallo's hand.- "forget about her, she will be safe, your job is done." Apallo:... -watches- Dark Magic Being: "i will tell you who i am incase you run into that false descendent of mine, i am Dalru Bezel." -he says as the magic construct begins to dissipate.- Beast Akimblin: "Chaos Claws!" -Large claw shaped chaos constructs envelope Akimblin's claws as he slashes at the WDragon.- WDragon: -meets each strike of Akimblin's claws- "You stopped my attacks, broken my scales, wounded my body and still you cannot reach my heart!" Akimblin: -stabs the WDragon in the eyes- "i dont give a damn about your heart, i just want to kill you!" -grabs the WDragon- "Dark Meteor!" -Both head toward the island glowing with the speed of a meteorite .- -The island sinks inward a bit. Akimblin stands over the unconscious dragon.- Beast Akimblin: "You're dead, Chaos Claws." -gouges out the crystal heart.- -the fusion of the two heroes expires and they split.- Akimbo: "Ah, hey Quacklin, we gotta go find Natalie." Quacklin: -rages- "Oh my God!" -starts running around in circles- Akimbo: -throws a rock at Quacklin's head- Quacklin: "Ow!" -falls into the crater.- Akimbo: -crosses his arms and turns his back to the crater- "Calm down and search out her chaos energy." Quacklin: -large exclamation points appear above his head. and his beak glows with embarrassment.- "i was thinking about doing that." Shadow Force Realm Natalie Endanger Characters: NatalieTH, Cloud, Cloaked Magic Users, and Dark Magic Being Apallo The Hedgehog Cloud: -wakes up in the forest- Uhhhhggghh... looks like I had one too many TwindarkChild -a flash of sapphire light appears in the distance, and something heavy is dropped in the bushes- -weird voices are heard even further off in the distance- ????: "kız, o kız ortaya çıktı." ????:"Rab Dalru o bu alanın çevresinde olacağını söyledi." Apallo The Hedgehog Cloud: -runs towards it- Great. A Wizard TwindarkChild -numerous black cloaked individuals were gathering around a girl that lay motionless.- ????: "Yanlış bir şey, onun Lifeforce tüketen edilir." -the cloaked individuals circle around her, as light begins drawing a magic circle over her body- Apallo The Hedgehog Cloud: ??? A-a girl? TwindarkChild Cloaked Magic User: "Çabuk onu stabilize gerekir ya Rab Dalru öfkeli olacak!" -warm healing magic pours over her body having zero effect.- Apallo The Hedgehog Cloud: Makive euepaka envuk? TwindarkChild Cloaked Magic Users: -turn to see Cloud.- -they break their magic circle.- "Nedir bu, onu öldürmek!" Cloaked Magic User1: "Orge formu büyümeye genişlet!" -begins glowing green and grows massive muscles, transforms into an orge.- Apallo The Hedgehog Cloud:.....Fuck me... -pulls out his Twin Buster Swords- TwindarkChild Cloaked Magic User2: -walks behind a tree.- Ogre Magic User: "Roar!" Remaining Cloaked Magic User: -levitate the girl and begin running away.- Apallo The Hedgehog Cloud: -runs after the remaining one and tosses a blade at his legs- TwindarkChild Orge Magic User: -dashes away from it very quickly and begins chasing Cloud.- "Orge sihirli son derece yüksek seviyelere physcal yetenekleri artar! Roar!" Apallo The Hedgehog `Cloud: You asked for it. -changes into speed forme and rushes into it- TwindarkChild -the ground glows as you take each step- Cloaked Magic User2: "Yakaladım, Bitki değişiklik: Tuzak!" -the plants come to life and attempt to smash Cloud.- Apallo The Hedgehog Cloud: -spins in place with his swords- TwindarkChild -the plant's vines pull away from Cloud, as a tree trunk tries to smash him- Apallo The Hedgehog Cloud: -is slammed into the ground- Well...this is how it ends....and I never even....-faints- TwindarkChild -the tree sits up and places itself back into the ground and the vines wrap Cloud up- Orge Magic User: "Ogre Nefes!" -stinking breath flows over Cloud's body.- Apallo The Hedgehog Cloud: -fainted- TwindarkChild Cloaked Magic User2:"Onu da getirin." Shadow Force Realm Revival of Dalru Characters: NatalieTH, Cloud, Cloaked Magic Users, Mikia and Sir Gwuanto TwindarkChild Voice: "Sir Gwuanto, he is walking up!" Cloaked Magic User2: "Hey, hey!?" Apallo The Hedgehog Cloud: uuuhhggh... TwindarkChild Voice: "Would like something to eat or some water." Apallo The Hedgehog Cloud: -eyes closed- Some babes.....a sandwich.....mayo...turkey.... -groans- TwindarkChild Cloaked Magic User2: "Mikia leave us!" Apallo The Hedgehog Cloud: -fully awakes- Hey....she can stay.... (where is Natalie?) TwindarkChild -Mikia leaves the dungeon.- Cloaked Magic User2: "Silence, i have questions for you boy." Apallo The Hedgehog Cloud: No...your gonna let me outta here. TwindarkChild Sir Gwuanto: -turns his back to Cloud.- "Ask yourself, why are you isolated from me if you are chained to a wall, why wouldnt i just stand in front of you and talk." Apallo The Hedgehog Cloud: because your magic friends used bababababa because im chained now let me go TwindarkChild Sir Gwuanto: "Your cell was designed to hold monsters. All i ask is you answer my questions, and just maybe i will let you out." Apallo The Hedgehog Cloud:...fine TwindarkChild Sir Gwuanto: "Are you with the resistance?" Apallo The Hedgehog Cloud: No! I just appeared here and followed a blue and brown haired Hedgehog Girl! TwindarkChild Sir Gwuanto: -he bows his head- "hmm, shes dying you know, and we are having trouble waking her up." "did you encounter Lord Dalru's Magic body at all?" Apallo The Hedgehog Cloud:....... If you let me see her I can help. My friend said he put some of his energy in her body. TwindarkChild Sir Gwuanto: "At the moment even i am not allowed to see her, she is in Lord Dalru's Coffin Chambers, they are trying to use his immortality to stabilize her and extract her Guardian Magic.." "im not allowed to see her because my daughter Mikia is about her age as well and i wouldnt be able to watch without suffering as well." Sir Gwuanto: "Wait, do you know if Lord Dalru witnessed this event?!" Apallo The Hedgehog Cloud: He isnt the friend im talking about.....the freind im talking about is the Legendary Garudian of the Quantam Emerald. The Greatest Power in the Universe Cloud: No...from what ive seen. The Greatest Power in Existance. TwindarkChild Sir Gwuanto: "If Lord Dalru knows about that power inside her, he can use it to not only revive himself but increase him power." "that girl will suffer." -hits the bars with his fists- "If your friend is a powerful guardian, what are you?" Apallo The Hedgehog Cloud: Im His Son's Best Friend. and he is nearly as powerful as his father. If you let me out. I can save her and have the Quantam Power match her life force. TwindarkChild -a small portal appears next to Sir Gwuanto and a cloaked head image is reflected in it.- Sir Gwuanto: -pulls a level that turns on your cell shutting off sound flow.- Cloaked Head: "Sir Gwuanto, he has been revived, the girl is yours." Apallo The Hedgehog Cloud: -reads the lips- TwindarkChild Sir Gwuanto: "So she is still alive?" Cloaked Head: "Barely, we dont need her anymore, do with her what you like, she was delivered to your lab." TwindarkChild -Sir Gwuanto began sweating vigorously.- Apallo The Hedgehog Cloud:...Oh you guys cant hear me... Shadow Force Realm Escape Characters: NatalieTH, Cloud, Cloaked Magic Users, Mikia, Furi Chao, Sir Gwuanto/Mad Gwuan TwindarkChild -cloud's cell is shut off- TwindarkChild Sir Gwuanto: -falls on the floor as the chains detach- Apallo The Hedgehog Cloud: So....how do we get out.... TwindarkChild Sir Gwuanto: "Boy, you must find put him in this cell and turn it back on, and locate my lab and save her." -the bars slide up into the ceiling.- Apallo The Hedgehog Cloud: -helps him up- Now...you care to explain whats going on? TwindarkChild -Sir Gwuanto: -his hair grows to floor length, and turns blue with yellow streaks.- "Gah, listen im a two and one person, a doctor and a mad scientist, if you dont put me in that cell i will ruin that girl before she dies!" -the sound of two out of sync heart beats becomes loud enough to echo off the dungeon walls, the other prisoners look with amazement.- Apallo The Hedgehog Cloud: -kicks him in there and seals him up putting a sealing spell on the entire cell- Tell me where she is. So I can save her. TwindarkChild Sir Gwuanto: -begins laughing maniacally- "AH ha ha ha" -coughs.- "my lab is on the furthest tunnel on the dungeon floor, you go up stairs and you will run into guards, no, guards will becoming to see the experiment." -Sir Gwuanto slams his hands on the bars of the cell- "Furi, Chao Furi!" Apallo The Hedgehog Cloud: -runs in that direction- Dont worry I'll come back to help you... I promice. TwindarkChild -a Dark Blue Chao with yellow streaks floats into your path getting smacked into a wall- Furi Chao: -panics- "Chao chao!" Apallo The Hedgehog Cloud: -catches it- Hey Buddy calm down. TwindarkChild -Mikia's voice- "Furi, where did you go, Furi!" Furi Chao: -looks around you as sadistic laughter is heard from far back in the dungeon room.- Mikia: -comes down a few stairs and sees Cloud holding the Blue Chao, and she gasps- Apallo The Hedgehog Cloud: Hey. You havent seen a girl in blue with brown hair havent you? TwindarkChild Mikia: -grabs Cloud's hand and begins running down the hallway.- "Yes i do, when Furi looks like that, Father's transformed, into that monster, Mad Gwuan!" Apallo The Hedgehog Cloud: ....... Hey. Listen. Can we save him. He let me go. I want to return the favor TwindarkChild Mikia: -shakes her head furiously with tears coming out of them.- "Father has tried to remove Mad Gwuan, but they are they same being, only Gwuan is 4/5 of his intellect and power, and father is only 1/5!" Apallo The Hedgehog Cloud:....then...come with us. We can try to find a way to give him his own body. TwindarkChild Furi Chao: -has tears too- Mikia: Mad Gwuan can only control the body for 1/5 of the day, but he is dangerous during that time, he attempted to dissect Lord Dalru's Corpse!" -her and Furi's eyes get big as they stop and stare at you- "His own body, are you serious?!" Apallo The Hedgehog Cloud: Only the good side. The Mad side.... we can seal up. TwindarkChild Mikia: -continues walking only much slower.- "Father has tried to rid himself of Mad Gwuan, giving it his own body would be a blessing but he has failed every time, and we cant get Mad Gwuan to explain why he wont attempt it." Furi Chao: -buries his face in Cloud's hand as more tears come out of it.- -a large stone door with glowing cracks rests at the end of the hallway- Apallo The Hedgehog Cloud; then...im sorrry.. please take me to the girl TwindarkChild Mikia: "Furi Chao, open the door before.." -Numerous guards warrior medieval armor showed up behind you guys.- Guards: "stop right there!" Apallo The Hedgehog Cloud: -takes out a sword- -sighs- TwindarkChild Guards: -fire their scepters- Apallo The Hedgehog Cloud: -blocks the attacks- TwindarkChild Guards: "Freeze them!" -blue light emits from the scepters.- TwindarkChild -the door to the lab opens- Mikia: "Go inside! Reflect!" -a barrier that reflects incoming magic projectiles appears between You three and the guards.- Guards: "Mikia has turned on us, noo!" -the guards yell as they freeze themselves.- Apallo The Hedgehog Cloud: -finds his way in and starts to take some notes and chemicals and manages to find who he is looking for- Ahaha. -he stroked her head and looked at her dont worry. this will only take a few seconds -he puts his hands on her face and starts to pray- O, Grand Power of the Heavens, let this body merge with the power of the universe, to ensure her survival. To live another day. TwindarkChild * TwindarkChild i forgot to add this part, all the technology in the lab is masses of colored crystals if that has any interest to cloud or not. Mikia: -colors the massive door to prevent any other guards from getting inside.- "We need to hurry, once they find out normal guards arent enough they will send beasts." Apallo The Hedgehog Cloud: -presses in an energy ball- Cloud: Now she should be ok. TwindarkChild -Natalie's heart begins beating at a normal pace as her entire body is filled with life energy.- Natalie: -sits up.- "ugh, where am i?" -she gasps- "Quacklin and Akimbo, where are they!?" -an intangible werewolf like beast appeared tearing off the top half of Mikia's body, blood splashes everywhere.- Apallo The Hedgehog Cloud: -leaps in and saves both halves and starts searching trying to find a healing spell- TwindarkChild Furi Chao: -speaks as it sits on top of a yellow crystal mass- "these are Phantom wolves, they turn anything they kill or cut!" Apallo The Hedgehog Cloud: You dont deserve death. -chants a spell- TwindarkChild PhantomWolf: -reappears behind Natalie- TwindarkChild -her scent disorients it causing it to become physical- Apallo The Hedgehog Cloud: I dont even know Apallo The Hedgehog Cloud: How do we get out of here TwindarkChild Natalie: -Ghammer disappears revealing a barely damaged Phantom Wolf body. Apallo The Hedgehog * Apallo The Hedgehog you could make it so she finds where he lives and apologizes to him Cloud: -sighs and manages to find a way out- TwindarkChild -Natalie's hand glow blue as does the wolves body- Furi Chao: -attempts to break a small piece of the yellow crystal it is standing on,- "eh, eh, break!" Apallo The Hedgehog Cloud: -Can you at least find us a way out? TwindarkChild Furi Chao: -cheeks run red as he struggles.- "i know how to get out but i want to talk so come help me please!" -the phantom wolves body disappears, and natalie stands up- Apallo The Hedgehog Cloud: fine what do you need to do? TwindarkChild Furi Chao: -lays down on top of the yellow crystal mass, tired from trying to break a piece off.- "i need you to break a piece of this communication crystal, so i can continue to talk to everyone.". Apallo The Hedgehog Cloud: -slices it- TwindarkChild -a spark flies off the crystal as a piece breaks free, Furi Chao catches it- Natalie: -smiles.- "i bet they guys will love this new summon i just got, what are two doing?" -natalie wonders over to the damaged yellow crystal mass.- Natalie: - stops and looks around at all the crystal masses.- "This, this is ancient technology, from the guardians, demon technology." -she looks at Cloud with worried eyes- "is someone named Dalru involved in this?" TwindarkChild Natalie: -the color in her face drains- "oh no, did he revive again?" -she starts running to each color of the crystal masses.- "we have to leave, now!" Furi Chao: -managed to cram the yellow crystal piece that allows him to talk into is halo ball thing.- "i will get you out of her right now." Apallo The Hedgehog Cloud: -helps the chao's friend up- WHAT ABOUT YOU? TwindarkChild -Mikia's corpse twitches, and begins pulsating.- Furi Chao: "stay awa-" -another phantom wolf appears, by the Furi Chao- Apallo The Hedgehog Cloud: -slashes the beast and grabs the body- TwindarkChild -the blade passes right through it as it's claws incase Furi Chao- -A blue Phantom Wolf appears ramming it through the wall- Natalie: -Summons are chao, it has a purse- "i have a one time use Chaos control item, please take it." -natalie tosses cloud a multi colored ring- Apallo The Hedgehog Cloud: Awww fuck it -catches the ring, pulls out his Quantum Shard and uses Quantum Control to teleport them out- Mad Gwuan's Desire Characters: NatalieTH, Cloud, Phantom Wolf, Mikia, Furi Chao, Sir Gwuanto/Mad Gwuan Apallo The Hedgehog Cloud: -holding the corpse- Dont worry. I have a "friend" who could help you...as you babe -looks at Natalie- Welcome to my abode TwindarkChild Furi Chao: -emerges from Natalie's Phantom Wolf- -The corpse beings burning- "No you fool, pre-state phantom wolves stay dead in the sunlight!" -malice fills the air and natalie's summon disappears- Apallo The Hedgehog Cloud: -rushes into his Apartment and puts her in his bedroom- Cloud: WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME SOONER TwindarkChild -a black dome appears around the circumference of the apartment.- Apallo The Hedgehog Cloud:...now what? TwindarkChild * TwindarkChild lol i know right, $1 in the douche bag jar -a gateway from the shadow realm appears, Mad Gwuan exists, no guards just himself, he is covered blood, his lab coat stained red- Mad Gwuan: "it seems everything in this universe is tied to other universes. for me, its too bright." Apallo The Hedgehog Cloud: ... Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck -suddenly a dark portal appears under Gwaun's feet- TwindarkChild Natalie: -also summons her super sized Ghammer and jumps above him.- Mad Gwuan: -nullifies the area.- "children please, all things can be calculated, even the future." -natalie disappears.- "you i still have business with." TwindarkChild -a loud roar comes from up in the apartment.- TwindarkChild -a phantom wolf jumps out the window toward Gwuan- Apallo The Hedgehog Eclipse: tsk TwindarkChild Mad Gwuan: -the PWolf freezes in the air right before reaching his face- "what is this." Apallo The Hedgehog Cloud: THATS YOUR DAUGHTER TwindarkChild Mad Gwuan: - second Mad Gwuan appears next to Cloud putting his hand on his shoulder- "how did she die?" -mad gwuan begins sweating- pallo The Hedgehog Cloud: -swats it away- YOUR GOONS RIPPED HER APART TwindarkChild Mad Gwuan: -stumbles- "incorrect, i escaped my cell only a few minutes before slaughtering every living thing in my lab, guh, i refuse to have our bloodline tainted by such things." -a black gateway appears- 2nd Mad Gwuan:-sticks his finger into the ground- Apallo The Hedgehog Cloud: Well -her corpse is in my room- TwindarkChild Mad Gwuan: -points to the Phantom Wolf floating in mid air in front of him, this is her, alive and disgusting." Apallo The Hedgehog Cloud:....c-can you revive her? TwindarkChild -there isnt a red swirl in his eyes, but in the second Mad Gwuan there is.- 2nd Mad Gwuan: "Hey boy, you have something interesting on your person, something that doesnt exist here, 1 day i plan to come for it." -fades away- Apallo The Hedgehog Cloud: Oh..... -bummed out-....well at least you could have thanked me.... TwindarkChild Mad Gwuan: -sends the phantom wolf into his portal- "its none of your concern." -heads for his portal, stumbling.- -the malice disappears- Apallo The Hedgehog Cloud: -sits on his couch alone and sighs- Team Duiken's Reunion Characters: NatalieTH, Cloud, Quacklin, Akimbo, Furi Chao, and Apallo TwindarkChild Furi Chao: -voice is heard- "Eh! Eh!" Apallo The Hedgehog Cloud: Huh? -looks around and sees him- Hey lil guy...you master is going home TwindarkChild -a smaller version of the gateway Mad Gwuan used has natalies boot sticking out of it- Furi Chao: -blushes, i cant pull her through.." Apallo The Hedgehog Cloud: -picks him up- Its ok pal...looks like we've been both left alone TwindarkChild Furi Chao: -bites cloud's hand- "what are you talking about, pull that girl through before Mad Gwuan returns to his lab!" Apallo The Hedgehog Cloud: Oh right -jumps up and tries to pull her out- Come on girl.... stay with me now... TwindarkChild -Natalie not weight much comes through the portal easily.- -Furi Chao pouts because he has no physical strength- Apallo The Hedgehog Cloud: -falls as she is pulled out- phew.... TwindarkChild Natalie: -sits up bowing her head- "Thank you, saving me." Furi Chao: -face turns red- "i helped!" Natalie: -grabs Furi Chao and kisses his head.- Natalie: "Although i dont know what happened, i healed Quacklin and Akimbo, then i woke up in that strange lab." -pops her self on the head.- Apallo The Hedgehog Cloud: My friend..A red spiky hedgehog saved you and put in some of his Quantum Life Energy into your body. And before he could bring you here...you were taken away. But now you're safe babe. -somewhere else- Akimbo: "Ah, hey Quacklin, we gotta go find Natalie." Quacklin: -rages- "Oh my God!" -starts running around in circles- Akimbo: -throws a rock at Quacklin's head- Quacklin: "Ow!" -falls into the crater.- Akimbo: -crosses his arms and turns his back to the crater- "Calm down and search out her chaos energy." Quacklin: -large exclamation points appear above his head. and his beak glows with embarrassment.- "i was thinking about doing that." Apallo The Hedgehog Apallo: -flies back- Hey guys.... TwindarkChild Quacklin: -looks up at Apallo- "You! You know where Natalie is!" Akimbo: -throws another rock at quacklin- "Thanks for helping us out, i doubt you can find a use for it, but this is yours. -holds out a piece of the crystal heart.- Apallo The Hedgehog Apallo: -grabs it and puts it in his jacket- Thanks! And...i dont know where she is some dude took her... TwindarkChild Akimbo: -adjusts his glasses- "Was it-" Quacklin: "tell me it was a perfect!" -he punches the ground- Apallo The Hedgehog Apallo: He was in a robe...and he sounded mystical. TwindarkChild Quacklin: -tears appear in his eyes- "How long ago was i?" Akimbo: "Quacklin, calm down, i mean it, calm the hell down!" Apallo The Hedgehog Apallo: ...uhhhhh TwindarkChild Quacklin: -takes off flying- "Dammit!" Akimbo: "damn him" -activates a remote attached to his keys.- Apallo The Hedgehog Apallo: -gets a call from cloud- HEY GUYS! TwindarkChild -a boat on the other side of the island arrives at akimbo's location- Akimbo: -looks at Apallo- Apallo The Hedgehog Apallo: He said that he's at home with her, and she's ok! TwindarkChild Akimbo: "that damn idiot always rushes off without a plan, i will go with you if you can take me to her." -akimbo gets into his boat, as it transforms into a jet plane- Apallo The Hedgehog Apallo: Alright he in the city east of here - runs off east- Try to keep up! TwindarkChild Akimbo: -follows and activates his speakers- "Apallo, take my number, encase i need to contact you. Akimbo747." Apallo The Hedgehog Apallo: GOT IT! -rushes on ahead- TwindarkChild Natalie: -stomach growls- Apallo The Hedgehog Cloud: -walks in with Pasta- Dinner's ready! Time to Chow Down. TwindarkChild -it growls again, only this time it is monstrously loud.- Apallo The Hedgehog Cloud: OwO woah TwindarkChild Natalie: -eyes sparkle as she drools- "Oh my God, food!" Apallo The Hedgehog Cloud: When im on tour with my buds, I always cook for them TwindarkChild Furi Chao: -floats around the food like he is disappointed in it- Natalie: -smiles as she eats- "I usually do all the cooking. I cant trust my teammates in the kitchen, they are both too stubborn for something that requires patience, well Akimbo could." Apallo The Hedgehog Cloud: Well there's a first time for anything. Now lets eat. -notices Funi Chao- Oh -tosses him a fruit- Here you go lil guy Demon King's War Characters: Dalru has finally finished gathering generals for his army, Quacklin has alerted the royal palace, the New Guardians and Gate Guardians are all ready for war! The Shadowforce Realm is coming, Mobius prepare, the only victory is survival! Section heading Characters: Write the second section of your page here. Category:QtinqSpirits Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay